Temporary Home
by WritingIsHardBro
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for almost five years now and are expecting their first baby. Everything is ordinary for them, they have a set way of doing things. But all that changes when Kurt meets two little girls who teach him and thing or two about family. RATED T FOR SWEARING LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporary Home**

**By: WritingIsHardBro**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson stirred the pot of soup sizzling on the stove absentmindedly, a loud knock at the door grabbed his attention and he whirled around to see his husband, arms full of groceries standing in the doorway of their small apartment.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, rushing forward to take some of the bags. "You can make two trips, you know."

Blaine put the rest of the bags on the counter and took a breath, "It's not about that Kurt, It's an honor thing."

"I bet it is." He muttered, turning back to their dinner, checking his phone as he did so.

"Did you talk to Rachel today?" Blaine asked, moving beside and leaning against the counter.

"She said he was kicking the crap out of her." Kurt replied, laughing. "I'm pretty sure she's counting down the days till he's out of her and in here with us. Speaking of which I was looking at fabric samples for his room today and I wanted to asked if y-"

"We are not changing the colors of his room Kurt."

"But does it _have_ to be blue? It's so... generic." The brunette looked over at his husband, giving him the best puppy dog face he could muster.

Blaine rolled his eyes, It was the fifth time this week Kurt had brought up the colors of the baby's room. Weeks ago they had decided on a simple blue and green color scheme considering it would only be housing an infant who, for the first few months, be sleeping in his fathers room. Yet Kurt, with his love of fashion kept trying to change it. "Honey, It's an infant's room. It doesn't have to look perfect."

Kurt sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine, Fine, You win."

The green eyed man gave a small smile, knowing that what he meant he had won...but only for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few streets over, two young girls stood at the end of the street, dressed in threadbare coats and gloves with the fingers worn out of them. The older of the two had given the other her hat, and they were currently looking for a safe place to stay the night.

"Salem?" The younger asked, blowing on her fingers, trying to warm them. "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

The older one, Salem, looked down at her sister with a half smile, "I'm trying to figure that out. Stay close to me Winnie." She smiled again and reached over to tuck a piece of dark red hair in her sister's hat. "Stay out of sight of the officers, Got it?"

Winnie nodded and moved in closer to her sister as she ducked behind a trashcan.

It had been almost a year since their father had died. Their mother had left when they were young, younger than they were now, and the only place there was for them to go was straight into the system. The first house they were place in wasn't so bad, it wasn't until Salem got into her third fight in school that they were moved, and since then the rate of the homes they were placed in kept going down hill. Eventually they got to be so bad that Salem had enough. About three months ago the ten year old made the decision to leave. Her and her sister packed up there things and disappeared. Since then they had been living on the streets. If you were to ask Salem, She would say it wasn't that bad. She was fairly good at sneaking food and finding a place to sleep though there were hard times. Her first concern was always Winnie, getting _her_ food, getting _her_ a place to sleep. With that mindset, Salem never really got a full meal.

"Shhhh." She warned, putting a hand over her sister's mouth as a cop walked by.

"Sorry." The younger whispered once the cop had left.

Salem gave her a friendly nudge and gestured for her to follow. There was a small apartment building around the corner and if they could get around back they might be able to sleep under the roof in the back. "Come on." The two stood up and creeped around to the back.

When they got there and made sure no one was in sight, Salem put down her bag and pulled out a small, threadbare blanket and spread it across the dirty cement. It was barely big enough for the two of them to lay on, but it was all they had. She pulled another, slightly smaller blanket, just as, if not more, threadbare than the other to put over them once they had laid down. Finally, She pulled out an extra jacket for each of them which they bunched up and used as pillows.

Winnie let out a loud yawn, but Salem was too tired to say anything about volume. The two laid down on the blanket and Winnie was out within seconds, her light snoring lost among the noise of car zooming by. As Salem laid out in the brisk New York air, trying to fall asleep, one thought came to her.

_'I just want a place to call home.'_

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Chapter One in the bag! Thank you so much for reading, I deeply appreciate it and don't forget to sent in a review! I love reading them! And just so you know, I'm aware that it's a little bit choppy now, but I plan on it going much smoother next chapter as I won't really have to split it between two locations. _**

**_Thanks again :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temporary Home**

**By: WritingIsHardBro**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Blaine let out a small yawn and continued typing on his laptop. After graduating from NYU, He decided to not purse broadway as a full time career, he needed something to support him, Kurt and their now growing family, so he took the job as a elementary school music teacher, where he could still do music, but also show others about it. Currently he was typing a reply to an very irritating email sent to him by one of his student's parents.

"Here's your coffee Blaine." The server said, putting down the cup in front of him along with a cookie, "And the cookie you bought."

"Thank you Erica." He replied, flashing her a kind smile and taking a small sip as he sent off the email. Shutting his laptop, he put it away in his briefcase and stood up, taking the cookie and walked out of the coffee shop. There was a loud honk, startling him slightly. He took a step back on the sidewalk only to feel a slight tap on his shoulder. Blaine frowned, looking over his shoulder, only to have the cookie plucked out of his hand.

"Hey!" He cried, seeing a young girl, maybe ten or eleven sprinting down the street, dark red hair flying out behind her as she ran. Blaine frowned and looked down to see her hat had fallen off. With a sigh and leaned down and grabbed it, He could still see her in the distance and made a split decision. He took a deep breath and ran after her, trying to catch the young girl.

"Hey! Come on, Don't make me run after you!" Blaine yelled, his short legs carrying his as fast as they could. Luck for him he was in good enough shape to catch up to her, right as they rounded a corner. "Hey, Stop running, I promise I'm not mad. You can keep the cookie." The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite depict and he took that as a sign to continue, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." She answered, her tone blunt, emotionless. This surprised him, she couldn't older than eleven. But when he looked closer at her, there were little signs here and there. There wasn't much meat to her bones and her jacket had stains and holes everywhere. Her red hair was stringy and there was a smudge of dirt on her nose, like she hadn't bathed in awhile.

"Can you tell me your name? I'll tell you mine."

The girl paused for a moment, looking him over, as if she was deciding if he could be trusted. "Salem." She said finally.

"Well it's nice to meet you Salem. I'm Blaine. So are you by yourself out here?"

"No. My little sister is waiting for me."

So there were two little girls living on the streets of New York City, the idea of that just made Blaine's heart hurt, but he fought not to let it show. "And what's her name?"

"Winnie, She's eight."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm ten."

A ten and eight year old, living alone, Blaine couldn't stop himself from commenting now, "Honey, Why don't you show me where your sister is? You both can come back to my apartment with me. You look like you can use a good meal." Salem shook her head immediately, and he raised an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

"You'll bring us to the police, or put us in the foster system." Salem told him with a nod, "I can't let you do that to me or Winnie."

"Sweetheart, You can't stay out on the streets alone."

"No! I won't go back to another foster home!" She cried, stamping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest. "I've been out here for three months and we're doing just fine, thank you!"

"Alright, Salem...What if I promise not to take you to the police. No foster care system, I promise." He held made a x over his heart, "I cross my heart."

"You _promise_?"

"I promise honey, How about you show me where Winnie is."

She nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him along with her. The two wound through trashcans, people walking by, stands selling hotdogs and soft pretzels and finally Salem pulled him over behind an old apartment building where another girl was sound asleep on a raggedy blanket using a bunched up blanket as a pillow. She dropped to her knees and nudged her slightly, trying to wake her gently. "Winnie, Winnie, Come on. I met a nice man, He's going to bring us to his house for some food.

The little girl's eyes fluttered open and a large yawn escaped her. She stretched and sat up, Winnie looked an awful lot like her sister with the thick, dark red hair and bright blue eyes. The only difference was the sprinkle of freckles across her nose, Salem didn't have those. Her eyes traveled to Blaine's and a wide smile crossed her face. "You have pretty eyes mister."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You sound like my husband."

"Does your husband have pretty eyes?"

"I think he does."

He smiled and extended a hand to her, "Come on, Let's go meet him."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Lots of followers following after the first chapter, Thank you! You know what I'd love though? Some reviews, Maybe? :) And next chapter Kurt meets the girls! How will he react?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temporary Home**

**By: WritingIsHardBro**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Blaine guided Winnie and Salem through the busy streets of New York, wondering to himself how his husband would react. Sure, Kurt loved kids, Blaine had never seen him more excited than when he brought up the idea of having kids, but this was completely different. He had found these girl on the side of the road...but it wasn't like he could just leave them there. They were kids for gods sake.

"Mr. Blaine?" Winnie asked, tugging on Blaine's jacket sleeve, snapping him out of his worry. "How much farther is your home?"

"Not much sweetheart, Are you tired?"

Winnie nodded and Blaine couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Come on," He crouched down and picked up her, letting her sit on his shoulders. "I can carry you like this the rest of the way."

The eight year old let out a delighted laugh, and He could of sworn he saw a small smile make it's way onto Salem's face beside him. They finished the journey in another five minutes and Blaine took a deep breath as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Kurt?" He called, putting Winnie down at his feet.

"Hold on!" His husband called back before whipping his head around the corner, holding a paint brush with a color blue that Blaine was fairly certain they hadn't chosen. "I was working on the baby's-" He stopped talking when he saw the two girls standing at Blaine's feet. "Now who are these two little ladies?"

"You have pretty eyes, Just like Mr. Blaine does." Winnie told him with a small smile. "Mr. Blaine met Salem when she tried to steal his food."

"What?" Kurt asked, his attention shifting to Blaine. "What happened? Who are the girls Blaine?"

Blaine bit the inside of his lip and leaned down to the height of the girls, "Why don't you two go watch TV in the living room while I talk to my husband."

Winnie nodded and grabbed a rather hesitant Salem and dragged her into the other room while Kurt and Blaine stayed in the kitchen.

"Blaine, What the hell?" Kurt whispered, "Tell me what happened, right now."

He took a deep breath, he expected Kurt to be confused, maybe even a bit mad, but he told his story of what had happened and hoped for the best, "...So, I couldn't just leave them there Kurt. I know we have an empty guest room, Why can't they stay here till we find a place for them. They were living on the street Kurt."

Kurt made a face, one that let Blaine know he was thinking about it, deeply considering it even. His eyes glanced over to the girls, who were both sitting on the couch, the tv not turned on.

"Alright, They can stay. But I'm calling adoption agencies starting tomorrow, We need to find them a home soon, before our baby comes, Okay?"

"Okay, That's perfect." Blaine smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek.

"And we have to take them shopping like...right now. Neither of them have any clothing that fits them nor keeps them warm."

Blaine laughed loudly, "Of course, Whatever you say babe." Another kiss on the cheek.

"Now, which one did you say was Salem, and which one was Winnie?"

"Winnie has the freckles, Salem doesn't."

* * *

"Salem, You have to let us get you a warm jacket." Kurt insisted a few hours later. After the Hummel-Anderson's had taken the two girls to lunch (Where they scarfed down their food in five minutes flat), They ended standing in the middle of a trendy kids store, Kurt where was holding a small black winter coat he had picked out for Salem...Who was refusing to let him buy it for her.

"I don't need a new jacket, I already have one!" She cried, wrapping her own jacket tighter around herself.

"Honey, That jacket is threadbare, has holes in it and is too small for you. Please, Just let Blaine and I get you some clothes and things." He pleaded, "Winnie is fine with it!" He gestured over to Blaine who was currently looking at different shoes with the young girl, a winter jacket in his hand, along with a few other outfits and pj's.

"I don't need your charity." Salem yelled, stomping off down the store, Her face as red as a tomato.

Kurt let out a sigh, Sure, He had just met this girl a few hours ago, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. She was ten years old and had been living on the streets, practically raising her sister...she deserved a winter jacket, one that fit her and didn't have holes. Blaine had looked up at the noise, and the two locked eyes for a minute before Kurt nodded, letting his husband know he would handle this. He followed after her, finding her looking through an old picture book in the back of the store.

"I don't want a new jacket." She muttered, not looking up from the book. "You can get Winnie what she wants, but I don't want anything."

Kurt frowned, kneeling down next to her. "You need a jacket Salem. I know you just met me, but you have to trust me. When it get's super cold, you are really going to need one that fits." She looked down at her feet, her red hair falling in front of her as she did so. It almost created curtain between the two of them before Kurt spoke again, "I'm not giving you my 'charity', I'm asking you to let me help you."

There was another moment of silence, Salem mulling over what Kurt had just said before a small nod, "Alright."

"Alright?" He asked, with a wide smile, "Then come on, Let's go get you some clothes."


End file.
